


Near-death erection

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Near-death erection [Script offer] CW: [RAPE] Guy stays [Hard when unconscious] Girl [Drugs] him and [Rapes] him, and then [Pretends to have saved him] [Wet sounds] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Gagging] [Riding] [Mutual orgasm] [Waking him up by making him cum]
Relationships: F4M





	Near-death erection

[F4M] Near-death erection [Script offer] CW: [RAPE] Guy stays [Hard when unconscious] Girl [Drugs] him and [Rapes] him, and then [Pretends to have saved him] [Wet sounds] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Gagging] [Riding] [Mutual orgasm] [Waking him up by making him cum]

Hi everyone!

This week, I was fortunate enough to read a little post by u/singmypraise about a thing called angel lust. Naturally, since I can’t keep myself from fucked up shit, my reaction was to write a script about something a bit like it, while exchanging some ideas with Sing. Even if this is disturbing and horrible, I have to admit that I had quite a bit of fun writing it. Thanks for the idea, Sing!

This is a fantasy made by, of and for adults (18+). The actions that take place in it are fictional and are strongly condemned in real life. Don’t rape people, ok?

Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I’m thankful for all the feedback and interactions I get, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone!  
Bear

The script

______________________________________________________

[In your home, with the listener. You have gone on a few dates, and now you have invited him over to your house. You drink beer together and relax on your couch]

[A bit giggly from the alcohol] So, then I just said: “Hey, why complicate things? You know exactly what you want, so why don’t you just start acting on it?”

You know, I even did that thing from the interrogation scene in Basic Instinct, just to make it *way* too obvious to misinterpret.

And do you know what this idiot did?

[Pause]

Well, pretty close. He started talking about his stupid fucking unsexy pinball machine, *again*!

Can you believe some guys! Like, I literally spread my legs for him, and he just pretends like nothing even happened?

[Pause]

Yes, I know you’ve said that you’re shy, and this is the first time you visit my place, and you said you like to take things slow, but still…

You wouldn’t… react like *that*, right?

Like, I know you’re not ready for that kind of thing now, but you would at least acknowledge it, wouldn’t you?

[Pause]

[Sigh] That’s a relief at least.

And yes, I do bring up things like these to get a reaction from you.

Well, I hope it doesn’t seem unfair to you, but… 

[Leaning closer] I love making shy guys like you blush.

[Laughing] It’s just so fun!

I can totally see your eyes trying to find someplace to rest, you know, some void you can stare into just to keep your innocence [Giggle]

I have to make fun of you. 

You’re just too much fun to toy with.

[Pause]

Ok, ok, then, but… you have to challenge me back.

Why don’t you just tell me something that you think will make me blush, or make me uncomfortable?

Come on, try me! 

Seriously, what’s the worst thing that could happen?

Precisely! Which is nothing!

I can tell you’re holding onto some story, and now I *need* you to share it.

[Testing him] … Kind of fucked up? Oh, now you *really* have to tell me!

I’m listening…

[Pause]

Wow…

[Smiling] Oh, my…

[Surprised] Fuck…

[Pause]

[Distracted] That was… not what I expected.

So… did you really stay hard the whole time?

Like, you were passed out for how long? 

For hours? 

And nothing during that time made you go soft?

Hm… [Aroused by the idea] That… *is* good.

Not enough to make me uncomfortable, but maybe to… [more aroused, distracted]

[Trying to seem unaffected] No… no, nothing, it’s just… fascinating how the body can react like that, nothing more. 

[Pause]

Um… I’m kind of in the mood for another beer. Do you want one?

Perfect! 

[Aroused and slightly creepy] Drink up sweet prince…

No, nothing, just that the body needs about two liters of liquid a day to keep functioning in an optimal way, so…

Could you…

[Sinister. Talking slowly, and increasingly menacingly] 

Tell me more about it?

Did you feel yourself getting gradually harder as you lost your consciousness? 

Did you feel increasingly vulnerable?

As you got weaker and weaker, did you feel… less safe?

Were you afraid of getting… preyed upon?

Getting… deflowered by someone with bad intensions?

Don’t worry, baby… you’re in such *good* hands with me.

Come over here.

Let’s stand up together and just…

[Kissing/making out] 

I want to make you feel *safe*, baby...

Gradually raise your… trust for me…

Making it… *grow*… and swell… rhythmically inside you…

Kiss me more…

*Good…*

*Boy…*

[Loud thud]

[Nonchalant sigh of relief] Good god, *finally*.

[Impatient] I thought I’d have to keep that little play up even longer…

[Touching his body, aroused] Mm, this is exactly what I need.

A man’s body, ready to please me…

[Sigh of relief] And without any mentions of his fucking pinball machines.

[Aroused] Look at that tent inside his pants… so tempting…

God damn, it’s even moving in little twitches.

You really brought this upon yourself, sweet prince.

[Slight moan, as you start to slowly jerk him off] Fuck, you’re so warm in my hand…

There’s even some precum at the tip.

Let me just [Licking] lick it up [Slight moan] and get you nice and sloppy [Spit] for my hands…

[Jerking him off]

Mm, so slippery… and so warm.

[Spitting on your hand] Let me get it even wetter…

Fuck, your blood just stays there in place for me.

Ah [Sigh] This is the kind of dick I need… not attached to some man who can’t even pick up on an obvious signal…

Let me just start touching myself to it [Moan] while I put it in my mouth.

[Blowjob starts, slowly at first, gradually increasing in enthusiasm and sloppiness. There’s also wet sounds from you touching yourself, also gradually increasing in intensity]

[With his dick still half in your mouth] Fuck I needed this.

Why does a dick like this have to be attached to a person anyway…?

That, if anything, is a crime against humanity.

You should be thankful… you innocent, luscious boy.

Thankful that I’ve set this perfect cock free…

And now it gets to please me just like it’s… always been meant to do.

Fuck, [Moan] I need it in my throat.

Let me go deeper.

[Sloppier deepthroat sounds start here. You moan more and more from touching yourself when you come up for air]

God, if only his hands could push my head down even further.

I guess I just have to do it myself…

Fuck, I love slobbering all over this cock.

I love gagging and choking on it.

If only a man could be unconscious and fuck my face at the same time…

God, why does drugging and raping a man have to be this [Moan] complicated for a girl…

Oh, fuck, I’m close…

And he’s still rock fucking hard. [Moan]

He is a keeper for sure [Moan]

Oh fuck…

I…

I’m really fucking close.

Let me just…

Sit right down on you…

Right as I…

Fuck…

[Orgasm! Enjoy your first release party!]

Oh… God, I really needed that.

Oh fuck, you’re not waking up, are you?

Good… because when I cum once it always gets me hungry for more.

[Moan] Fuck, let me just start riding you with my pussy…

[You start riding him. There are wet sounds, moans and sounds of you bouncing up and down on him. Start at medium speed; you’re already worked up and getting impatient]

God, this is what a man’s cock is for.

Getting me all wet from having it in my throat, and then just staying rock hard for me as I ride it as much as I want.

Ah, fuck, it feels so good to go all the way down on you…

Mm, let me just rub my clit… don’t you worry sweet boy, you just sleep tight… and give me more of that dick.

Mm, this feels so good.

Nothing beats the real thing after all… doesn’t matter if it’s twice as big and can vibrate at ten different speeds.

A real cock is [Moan] what my pussy needs… and you’re going to fucking give it to me.

Ah, fuck, I can feel him getting closer, I think.

Let me go faster [Moan] and harder…

[Your getting close to your second orgasm]

If only I could just keep you here, passed out on my floor forever.

I wouldn’t have to pretend to be interested in your life…

Or your personality…

Or your taste in old, boring movies…

[Getting even closer]

Or your stupid fucking vintage speakers and your vinyl collection…

Or your obsession with only buying shirts made of Egyptian cotton…

Or your [Getting even closer…]

God dammed…

Sourdough starters…

And your minimalist art…

Fuuuuck I feel you blow your load inside me… fuck, fuck, I…

[Orgasm!! Enjoy your second release party… but only for a bit, because...]

Oh, oh fuck, he’s starting to wake up!

Ok, ok, ok now get off him, fast, and zip him up… and wipe the slobber from your mouth…

That’s it. You. Are. Presentable. And caring. And would never ever use anyone against their will. Fuck…

[Overly cheerful] Oh, hello again!

No, nothing I’m just, um, glad to see you are back and fully conscious again!

[Pause]

[Disturbingly enthusiastic] Yep! You were completely out cold for a bit there.

It got quite scary actually.

Lucky for you I know the most effective CPR techniques, and so I brought you back from the dead [Laughing uncomfortably]

That’s right, you should thank me.

After all, I saved your life!

What?

Your pants?

Wetness?

Hm… no. Not a clue what you’re talking about [Innocent laugh].

Anyway, you’d better lay down a bit before you stand up.

It’s also gotten pretty late, so you should probably head home once you’re in shape to do it.

Yeah, I know, sorry you couldn’t show me all those pictures of your speakers and your art collection…

I do really like you though… do you feel like coming back here on Wednesday?

Oh, that frustration I felt before… 

[Carefree] Nah, it’s gone [Innocent giggle], but thanks for asking though.

Can you stand up?

Perfect.

I guess I just got some… release… from saving your life. Yeah, that’s it [Laughing]

[Deceptively caring, close to sarcastic] I’m just so glad that you can trust me, and we can take this at any pace you want to.

It’s *so* important to stay honest with each-other.

That’s what makes dating you so much better.

Ok… [Kiss]

See you on Wednesday?


End file.
